Hospital Doldrums
by Queen Dopplepoppleous
Summary: Anko's in the hospital, bored, and relies on the entertainment of others to keep her sanity. Short, no plot, but i thought it was fun, and perhaps you will too


Just a lil ficlet on Anko, cause I like her and haven't given her much props lately.

InsertStandard Disclaimer on not owning Naruto

* * *

She _hated _being in the hospital. There was nothing more aggravatingly boring than lying around all day, watching nurses run back and forth past her door, waiting for anything interesting to happen outside her window. Once she saw Kurenai and Asuma taking a stroll together, walking a little closer together than normal. But, besides making a mental note to tease Kurenai about it the next time she came to visit, there was nothing to do but feel a little envious of her friend. Not over Asuma, but because of him. She had never realized she wanted a big, strong man in her life until Kurenai got one in hers.

"Mitarashi-senpai?" She turned her head back to the door to see Izumo and Kotetsu standing together in the doorframe, even closer to each other than Kurenai and Asuma had been.

"Hey guys, do you have something for me to do?" She asked, trying to push herself up on the bed a little bit. Kotetsu shook his head.

"No, orders are that you just rest, so we got you these," Izumo pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, fresh from the Yamanaka shop. Anko's face fell to the dismay of the two smiling men.

"Flowers? _Flowers_? What the _hell_ am I gonna do with flowers? Uhhgg." She rested her forehead on her fingers as though she were fighting off a migraine. "Listen, why don't you," pointing to Izumo, "give those to him," pointing to Kotetsu, "find an empty room, then come back later and entertain me with a story. Now go!" They stood there looking from Anko to each other and back to Anko, who promptly shouted, "Didn't you hear me? Get on it!"

Startled, the two chuunin ran out of the room, slamming the door behind them, but not before Izumo shoved the bouquet into Kotetsu's chest.

"Well, at least everyone I know id having some fun tonight." She said, settling back down to wait until Izumo came back. If he came back.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Hm, I thought they had more stamina than that. Come on in!" She shouted, raising herself up on the bed a little again. To her surprise it was not the cute little chuunin boy returning to regale her with sexy stories, but Ibiki who walked in, left hand behind his broad back, scarred face smiling, which was often construed as more disturbing than a frown on him.

"Hey there invalid, though you might be bored."

"You have no idea. I even sent Izumo and Kotetsu to do stuff to each other just so I'd have something to hear about later." Ibiki seemed to look thoughtful for a moment, making a connection with the information he just heard to the heavy breathing he had heard coming from a room on his way over here.

"You poor kid. Here, I brought something for you."

"If it's flowers I swear I'll-" she stopped when she saw the target board he had produced from behind his back.

"Please, flowers, from me? I thought you knew me better than that." He said as he crossed through the room to attach the board to the wall directly across from her bed. She watched happily as he secured the board, but wondered how she would retrieve the weapons she threw. As though reading her mind he turned and smiled again.

"And…" he reached into his black trench coat, "some specially altered projectiles for you."

"Oh Ibiki," she grinned as he handed her the shuriken and kunai with string tied to them, allowing her to pull them back to her. "You know just how to treat a lady."

"Just as long as she's you."

At that moment several things happen. Their eyes connected, Anko noticed Ibiki's strong, sturdy build, found herself incredibly attracted to him, and hoped that Izumo didn't come back tonight so she might be able to tell him some sexy stories of her own.

* * *

A/N: please forgive the ultra cheesy ending, but I lost track of where I was going with this, and am currently using my roomies computer, as mine is in the shop and have little time to spare and wanted to get this out and up tonight.

Also, if you're not an Ibiki/Anko fan, don't flame me, I'm just writing for a good time. No harm done.


End file.
